Going! Going! Gosh!/Gallery
Lobby Cards Screencaps Intro Going! Going! Gosh! Intro 1.png|Intro 1 Going! Going! Gosh! Intro 2.png|Intro 2 Opening Cutscene and Credits Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 1.png|Something's coming down the road! Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 2.png|And it's going very, very... Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 3.png|FAST! *Beep-Beep!* Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 4.png|Whatever it was, it's... Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 5.png|the start of the cartoon... Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 6 (Going!).png|"Going!"... Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 7 (Going! Going!).png|"Going! Going!..." Going! Going! Gosh! Title Card.png|"Going! Going! Gosh!" Title Card Going! Going! Gosh! Extended Credits.png|Extended Credits Going! Going! Gosh! by Charles M. Jones.png|Directed by Charles M. Jones (Chuck Jones) Basic Introductions and The Chase is On! Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 8.png|This very fast creature seems to be heading toward the main road! Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 10.png|And there he goes! Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 11.png Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 12.png|But it looks like something inside of that cave is waiting for that creature to come... Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 13.png|And from the looks of it... Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 14.png|He seems to be very, very... Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 15.png|VERY HUNGRY! Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 16.png|But... Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 17.png|What's on his menu? Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 18.png|And what are those two creatures anyway? Going! Going! Gosh! Road Runner's Latin Name.png| So the creature on the left is the... ROAD RUNNER (acceleratii-incrediblis) Going! Going! Gosh! Wile E. Coyote's Latin Name.png| And the creature on the right is the... COYOTE (carnivorous-vulgaris) Going! Going! Gosh! Wile E. and Road Runner's Latin Names.png|Here are both Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner's Latin Names to help you remember. Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 19.png|In slow motion, Wile E. tries to strike down the Road Runner! Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 20.png|But the Road Runner makes a successful evasion by running under Wile E. Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 21.png|And completely dodges him! Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 22.png|And since Wile E. isn't stopping his strike... Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 23.png|Gets himself... Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 25.png|All curled up!|link=all curled up! Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 26.png|Sorry Wile E.... Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 27.png|There goes your lunch! Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 28.png|Uh-oh... I don't think he's giving up that easy! Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 29.png|He swiftly uncurls himself! Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 30.png|''AND....'' Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 31.png|''HE'S OFF!!!!!!'' Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 32.png|Wile E.'s gaining on the Road Runner! Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 33.png|But the Road Runner notices Wile E. closing in on him! Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 34.png|He sticks his tongue out at Wile! Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 35.png|**BEEP-BEEP!** Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 36.png|And takes off at high speed! Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 37.png|And runs off into the distance, leaving Wile E. far behind! Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 38.png|Wile E. lost his lunch... literally, as the Road Runner got away. Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 39.png Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 40.png|His nose droops down... Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 41.png|And his eyes bug out in shock! Going! Going! Gosh! Screencap 42.png|What's a Coyote gotta do to catch that Road Runner? Wile E.'s Plan #1: Bow and Dynamite-Arrow Wile E.'s Plan #2: Human Slingshot Wile E.'s Plan #3: Quick Drying Cement Trap Going! Going! Gosh! Wile E. Coyote Get Mad Going! Going! Gosh! Wile E. Coyote is Frozen Wile E.'s Plan #4: Grenade Sneak Attack Wile E.'s Plan #5: Female Hitchhiker Disguise Wile E.'s Plan #6: Fake Road Ridge Painting Wile E.'s Plan #7: Boulder-Roll Wile E.'s Plan #8: Aerial Balloon Anvil Drop Wile E.'s Plan #9: Harpoon Spear Who's Driving that Truck? Going! Going! Gosh! Ending Screencap 1.png|Who's driving that truck anyway? Going! Going! Gosh! Ending Screencap 2.png|The Driver is none other than... Going! Going! Gosh! Ending Screencap 3.png|The Road Runner?! Going! Going! Gosh! Ending Screencap 4.png Going! Going! Gosh! Ending Screencap 5.png|*BEEP-BEEP!* Going! Going! Gosh! Ending Screencap 6.png Outro Going! Going! Gosh! Outro.png|"That's all Folks!" TV Title Cards Category:Galleries Category:Looney Tunes galleries Category:Merrie Melodies galleries Category:Road Runner galleries Category:Wile E. Coyote galleries Category:Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote galleries Category:Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner galleries